User blog:Hippie Rat/Evil Queen vs Maleficent
Disney Villain Rap Battle Royale enjoy I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! The Evil Queen vs Maleficent! Begin! Evil Queen: Mirror mirror, here's a riddle, Who's the dopest bitch this side of the hizzle?! Not this fake ass Wicked Witch of the West, I'm the best, cast spells that are better than the rest. Here, my dear, an apple, yours to keep, I actually slain my target, your dull rhymes'll put me to sleep. I'll chop off your wings and leave you pissed, Give it a bit, and I'll lay down the iron fist. Maleficent: Bitch, I will murder you and your demonic fawn, It can't be much harder than killing Bella Swan. Cause that's all you can do, but you had to remiss, Your own poison undone by some prince's kiss. Sure I had that shit but I didn't quite ask for it, It got added on by Thisletwit and Dolores Umbridge. So I'll bring down your cliff and watch you fall, You won't live happily ever after after all. Hades: Chill out girls, quit fighting, ladies, Especially when we all know the best Disney villain is Hades. This chick be looking like one of the fates when she's the hag, Queen, Evil Queen or diva queen, either way pulling off the drag queen. Maleficent think she's magnificent but oh she, Is just biting off the fame of Angelina Jolie. The Lord of the Underworld fighting The Rock, Hercules, So the female Pain and Panic beating me? Now that's Greek to me. Ursula: You poor unfortunate souls, this boss is on a roll, You three say you're the best but you haven't paid the toll. And my goal: eradicating every petty bitch hating this undersea ruler, I'm the greatest sea witch, enchantress, you can call me Ursula. I bring the pain, I'll make you panic, so be mute, silent, I'll make a trade, see, Hades, and get the powers of Triton. I'm divine, like who this Cecaelia is based off of, You seem speechless, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Scar: I'll be candid, for the throne I'm a bandit, Long live this king in this tale of Hamlet. No time for laughing, on brothers, on sisters, And so wait for the reign of this feline Hitler. Be prepared! I run rampant, the main mane of madness, Be prepared! Since a young cub, greed was my practice. Be prepared! I'll be truthful like your octopus hips, Be prepared! Ursula will go down with the ship. Be prepared! Captain Hook: Sailing the Jolly Roger, no need for a patch over my eye, Because I can plainly see that the most loved Disney villain is I. Straight on till morning for the second star on the right, Rhymes darker than the bags under my eyes. I'll take this big bitch down at the end of any day, Besides, you look like John Travolta's role in Hairspray. You're all just childish mistakes, more than Peter Pan, And you have a worse voice than some dude named Frank with a trash can. Cruella de Vil: I'm the most cruel devil, Cruella de Vil, Iconic to the likes of James, Mike, Colin, and Phil. I got the chic, the style, it's called fashion, you twits, I could skin you and one hundred one spotted Brits. I'm rich, greener than the smoke at the end of my hand, I bring fear into hearts more than your whole pirate band. Because you lost, boy, to the fucking Lost Boys, While I got fabrics of fur and an elegant poise. Jafar: I got the scarab, the diamond, the power, I'm the sultan, I am the man of the hour! But then there's you, a group of abysmal fools, And I know that I'm a tad bit twisted, StarKid I'm looking at you!!! Cruella, you're a disgrace, chasing little puppies and you screwed up, I'm more disappointed in you than if Hook were trying to put on two gloves. I'm gonna give you scars, Scar, when you're messing with Jafar, far, You all amount to less than the villains of Pixar. Syndrome: Step to the big S, epic fail, Literally all these motherfuckers are just fairy tales, Buddy spits shit colder than Frozone, And I'm switching my style like switching the main villain in Frozen. (Ooh this is gonna be good.) I'm a straight baller like my Omnidrone, let the rocket launch then pack and go, I'm the new super, don't you know? Turned down Edna Mode with the no cape zone. Cause I'm the Disney villain with the most flow, You just messed with the, Syndrome. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? Evil Queen Maleficent Hades Ursula Scar Captain Hook Cruella de Vil Jafar Syndrome